


Up in the Air

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can spend half of his life up in the air while Troye is waiting for him down on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where Troye lives when i wrote this so don't blame me for this geografical fail.  
> Also, warning: probably bad grammar (i don't speak english naturally and my only beta (haha) was google translate)

Tyler tries not to think how much time he spends up in the air. Sometimes he thinks that his entire life is just an endless line of flights. He starts to forget when he has slept for three nights in a row in his own bed and not in the plane seat or in the hotel bed. He can't live a week without visiting a different state or flying to London to hang out with his YouTube friends. And, of course, Australia. Small and distant continent, where lives the one for whom Tyler can meekly tolerate all those hours of flights.

Fourteen hours each way, and the same back - all this just to see his beloved boy for a very short time.

They could call it "long-distance relationship" if they dared to say the world they are dating. Troye asks Tyler about it every time he comes to visit, but Tyler, being more experienced in all that dating stuff tells that it can only cause a lot of problems. So, all they can have is public flirting and secret dates.

His eyes are sore from the contacts, his head itches under the hat, but Tyler needs to stay invisible to avoid the questions, why he flies to Sydney nearly every week. Tyler drinks his coffee in the LAX waiting room and smiles. He thinks that he spends more time with Troye who lives on the other side of the planet, than many couples living in the same town.

Tyler types a text: "My flight is in 20 minutes, I miss my baby. XX T.". Few seconds later Troye looks at the phone screen and also smiles.

Fifteen hours later Tyler stands at the porch of the Troye's house. He can't even touch the doorbell button - the door opens wide and here he is, his boy, standing in front of him, with messy hair and big shiny eyes. Tyled doesn't wait to be invited, he just steps forward and hugs Troye, and then he touch boy's lips with his own.

Next morning Tyler is on a plane bringing him back to LA. His shirt still smells Troye, his lips are sore from kisses and his body remembers the boy's touches. Tyler smiles as he realizes that he can spend half of his life up in the air while Troye is waiting for him down on earth.


End file.
